My Kid Got Kidnapped
by iknowuknow
Summary: Lassiter and Juliet have been dating a while, but she has a secret. Now Lassiter, Juliet, and said secret go undercover on a dangerous cruise. Will they solve the case before it's too late? Lassiet, so don't read if you don't like. Inspired by Loafer : Love ya new friend! UPDATED with some extra detail in previous chapters
1. The Kid

This is obviously not at all cannon. This chapter takes place back when Juliet was 28. Basically, nothing really happened with Shawn and Juliet past close talking.

Also, I know Lassiter is a little out of character, but I figured he might act different at this point.

* * *

"Hey, Juliet!" Lassiter greeted his fiancée with a smile and a light kiss.

She laughed weakly. "Carlton, where did you get glasses?"

"Oh, I keep them with my monacles," he replied, adjusting the black frames on his face.

"Lost a contact?"

He nodded. "We'll have to order me more. So why are you here at-" he looked at his watch, "7:30 on a Tuesday? Don't you usually watch _Top Model _with Gus and Shawn on Tuesday?"

She bit her lip, walking farther into his apartment.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Carlton, I need you to help me with something."

"Anything, Juliet! What do you need?"

"It's... a case."

"A case? What kind of a case?" Lassiter asked, his tone excited about the possible case.

"There's a kid who was living with his dad on the East coast because the guy got custody. The dad is sending him on his private plane to the field on a plot of land he owns that has a business of his in Santa Barbara because he married some new girl, and the kid doesn't like her much, and she doesn't want him around much, and he's not even three yet, and the dad sent him on this plane with his now step-sister Stephy, and the flight is in three days," she explained quickly.

"Slow down, Juliet. So, where's his mom?"

"Uh...she sees him on some weekends when he flies out, but now it will be the opposite and the dad will see him one weekend a month if he so chooses."

"Why are you involved in this? Isn't this a case for someone of a lesser rank like...Buzz? Why is this even any concern of the police?"

"It's not a police case, per se," she began. She pulled out a very slightly outdated picture which she held facing away from him, looking at it as if to make sure it's what she thought it was.

Lassiter thought it odd she pulled it out of her pocket instead of some file.

He looked at her suspiciously through his glasses. "Hey, Juliet?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know so much about this kid when you don't have the file?"

She bit her lip again. "I think the picture will explain it."

She turned it around to face him. "Here he is. Logan O'Hara, Age 2."

Lassiter gasped. "Juliet, he...he...he looks like your nephew who comes to visit us! What is going on?"

"Carlton, Logan is my son."

"What?"

"We were gonna get married, Tim Salor and I. I was 25 and I guess a little stupid. I met him a few weeks after I met you that first time."

"What happened?"

"I had him until he was a little over a year old, but Tim got custody because he could provide full time care in the form of a nanny, and I had Chief Vick's husband and a college student watching him as much as possible. Plus, Tim's pretty rich. I got the transfer, and he refused to move with me. So a week later, I brought him here. Then his dad got custody and I started dating you soon after, and-"

"I guess that explains why he calls you 'Mom.' What I don't understand is why didn't you tell me before, Juliet? Especially since Vick knew?" he asked, a slight hint of anger creeping into his voice.

"Well, you kept the huge secret that the former chief was your grandfather," she countered.

"I think this is a slightly bigger secret than that. Juliet, we're engaged! You think you could have at least dropped a hint?" Lassiter asked, fully angry by now.

"I didn't know how to tell you!"

"How about, 'Hey, Carlton! Yes, I will marry you! Oh, by the way, I have a two-year-old!'"

"I was afraid to," she replied, "I was afraid you'd react like this!"

"Juliet, you can tell me anything, you should know that by now! At least I told you about my grandfather _before _something like this happened and someone needed to know!"

"Why can't you just accept it like it is?" she asked, now crying a little.

"How could you expect me to?"

"I guess I just expected more from you than I should have!"

"Juliet-"

"I'm staying at a hotel for the weekend."

She stormed out.

~~~~~~~ 2 days later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock sounded at the door along with a muffled, "O'Hara!"

She opened the door to see Carlton, noticing by his disheveled appearance that he'd been crying. His eyes were puffy, and he looked like he hadn't showered in at least two days.

"Can I come in?" he asked, noticing she looked as bad as him.

She said nothing, but opened the door wider to let him in.

"I'm sorry, Juliet. I really...I just...I thought we trusted each other a little more than that."

"I'm sorry too, Carlton," she began to cry. "I didn't mean to- what I mean is, I shouldn't have kept it from you."

"No, but we'll get through it. It's just one secret."

She looked up from where her head was on his shoulder with a barely visible hint of a smile forming. "So you're not still mad?"

"A little, but I'll get over it. Every couple has their issues, right? Not that I'm saying he's a problem or anything, I just-"

She cut him off with a laugh. "So you still want to be with me?"

"Of course, Juliet! I didn't wait to finally man up and ask you out, or buy that diamond ring on your finger, just to let it go for something stupid like that! I love you and I'm in for the long haul," he replied, sealing his promise with a kiss. "Besides, you know I've always wanted kids."

She nodded, then hugged him tighter.

He kissed her hair and smiled. "Now let's get some sleep, we have to go to the airport bright and early tomorrow. We have a kid to pick up."

"You do realize the flight lands at 5 PM, right?"

"Well, I'm sure we can find something else to do while we rest," Lassiter told her with a wink, grabbing her hand and striding toward the hotel bed.


	2. The Case

~Two months later~

"Hey, baby! Did you have a good visit?" Juliet asked, scooping up the small boy in jean shorts.

"Yeah, but Stephy was the only one who played with me."

A man walked up to them and asked with annoyance, "Why are so many people working on a Sunday morning? I couldn't find a parking spot anywhere!"

"Daddy!" Logan screamed excited. "Mommy, lemme go!"

He ran over to give his step-dad a hug, while Juliet made sure 16-year-old Stephy was good to go for the next few minutes before her step-dad's private jet took off to take her home.

After their hug ended, Logan threw his arms around Carlton's neck.

"You gonna let go soon?" Carlton asked after a few minutes.

Logan smiled and shook his head. "Nope!"

"You're just going to hang there like a necklace?" Juliet asked.

"Yep!"

Carlton raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well, you know what happens to little boys that act like necklaces..."

Logan shook his head against Carlton's button-up shirt, messing up his already messy brown hair even more.

"You don't? It's in so many fairy tales! How could you not know?" Juliet asked in mock shock.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Carlton whispered in his ear like it was some kind of huge secret, "They turn into one."

He lifted him in the air and started walking.

Logan shrieked, laughter in his blue eyes, as Carlton began to ask random employees of Tim Saylor around the airport what they thought of his new necklace.

Juliet walked behind them, laughing.

~ One Year Later ~

"Detectives, can I see you in my office? Bring Sammy."

McNab walked into Chief Vick's office while his partner, Detective Simmonds, grabbed her step-daughter.

"You wanted to see us Chief?"

"Yes, sit down."

The three sat down in chairs and waited.

"I need you to go undercover on a ship."

"Sounds great, Chie-"

"When?" Simmonds interrupted.

"Tomorrow."

"For how long, though?"

"The cruise lasts 2 weeks, but-"

"Sorry, Chief, can't."

"Is there a problem, Detective?"

McNab answered, "She has court next Tuesday. Apparently, she shot her neighbor's cat for approaching in a threatening manner and refusing to stop on command. They're suing for emotional trauma- and the vet bill, of course."

The Chief ran a hand through her hair. "Call O'Hara in here; I'll call Lassiter and Logan."

"Can do, Chief."

"Good. You're dismissed."

McNab, Simmonds, and Sammy left the office.

"Detective Lassiter?"

She looked up from her paperwork. "Yes, Buzz?"

She still went by O'Hara around the office to avoid confusion, but her name plate read "Detective Juliet Lassiter."

"The chief needs you. She's calling Lassiter. Go in when he gets here."

"Okay."

~Elsewhere~

"Lassiter."

"I need you to come in. Bring Logan."

"I'll be there in 10." He hung up, and turned to Logan. "We gotta go, buddy."

"One second, I just gotta write 'yarn' 2 more times," the boy answered from his tiny wooden desk in Carlton's home office.

Logan got into first grade a few years early because of his gifted intelligence.

"You can write your missed spelling words later; the chief wants us," Carlton explained as he picked Logan up.

Since Tim Saylor paid so much in child support, they were able to give Logan very nice things. They also had him in private school, so he had to wear a uniform.

Carlton buckled him into his black car seat, and took off toward the station.

* * *

"Hi Auntie Karen," Logan greeted.

Lassiter cleared his throat.

"I mean, good afternoon, Chief Vick."

Lassiter nodded, and gave him a thumbs up.

She smiled at him. "Have a seat."

Once Juliet was in the office and everyone was seated, she continued.

"I need you to go undercover on a cruise. You'll be going as Jane, Larry and Logan Legoto."

Logan was excited. A real undercover case! Much more fun than helping Uncle Buzz catch traffic violaters!

The chief continued, "Employees have been mysteriously disappearing from the cruise ship, Camp Happyshine. It's a family cruise that also offers offers camp for children. Logan will need to ask around and see if any kids know anything, while you two scope out the adult crowd. The cruise lasts two weeks. You leave tomorrow at 7."

"PM, or AM?"

"AM. You are dismissed."

Juliet left to get some paperwork done so she could leave early.

Carlton and Logan left to inform the school he'd be missing two weeks of school, then hang out together. Maybe fill their _Cops_ quota for the next two weeks...


	3. The Arrival

~6:30 AM the next morning~

Carlton and Juliet parked their car and got out. Juliet unloaded their bags - her pink suitcase and Carlton's blue one - and Carlton unloaded Logan and his light blue _Dirty Harry_ backpack. It was early, and Logan was up late because he was so excited, so Carlton decided to just let him sleep and carry him onto the ship. Carlton dug out the tickets from their spot in Logan's backpack, then they walked over to the large cruise ship.

"Here we go," Carlton said to his wife, presenting their tickets to the man in front of the bridge to get on the ship.

They were given their room assignment, and learned breakfast would be served at 8. They set Logan up on the small bed by the window, unpacked, and sat down to study their undercover identities and the case file.

After breakfast, during which Logan fell asleep in his Cheerios multiple times, they decided to get him cleaned up and let him sleep for a few more hours. In the meantime, Juliet set up the laptop they brought to do background checks. Carlton took a walk to familiarize himself with the ship, while simultaneously meeting other cruise members.

When Logan finally woke up for good, he put on his bathing suit. After covering him in sunscreen from head to toe, Juliet took him to find Carlton. Carlton, having thoroughly studied the ship, knew exactly where to go for the camp sign-ups.

The first thing Logan did upon arriving was run into the large pool area. The set up reminded Juliet of her favorite beach in Miami. Of course, that beach didn't have plastic/rubber bottom, a ton of water slides and other large water activities, or nothing but a large strip of sand.

"You here to sign someone up?" a brunette woman asked her.

"Oh, yes." She pointed at Logan who was building a castle with Carlton. "That's my son and husband over there."

"Oh! My husband is over there with my son and nephew." The woman pointed toward a blonde man throwing two boys into the water in the deep end.

"Jane Legoto," Juliet introduced, extending a hand.

The woman shook it and introduced herself as Carrie Thompson.

They started talking and discussing various things as they walked to the sign-up table.

Meanwhile, Carlton and Logan, having finished the castle, stepped into the water.

"The sun has heated it," Carlton stated.

He and Logan then headed toward the deeper parts.

When they got about 5 feet in, they heard a scream. Turning quickly, Carlton saw a little blonde boy with a plastic dinosaur. He was chasing after two slightly older girls a few feet away by the edge of the pool, one of which elicited the scream. The girls seemed incredibly unhappy at being chased. One saw an opportunity in the form of a plastic mold in the shape of a castle. Before she could hit the boy, Carlton plucked him out of the way.

"Thank you! You just saved me from a load of trouble," a man dragging another young boy declared.

"Just watch him a little- I mean, no problem."

The man extended a hand, "The name's William; William Thompson. This is my nephew, Brian." He gestured toward the boy next to him. "And my son, Jordan, is the one you saved from death-by-castle."

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Larry Legoto, and my son, Logan, is the one talking to those girls."

Sure enough, Logan had successfully managed to not only calm the girls down, but also get them to apologize for screaming.

Juliet and Carrie joined Carlton and William, and they all sat in beach chairs to chat and watch the kids.

"I'm Logan, I'm four!"

"I'm Jordan, and this is my cousin. He's 5 1/2, and I'm 5, so we'll be in the same group!"

Logan smiled, "Awesome!"

Brian said nothing.

"Does he talk?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, he's just shy. Hey, wanna go down the red slide?"

"Sure!"

And with that, they took off.


	4. The Connection

Brian and Jordan followed Logan over to the red water slide.

"How do you swim so good?" Jordan asked, looking down at his water wings.

"Daddy taught me when I came to live with him," Logan replied, pointing at Lassiter. "He says it's a important skill to know in case of danger."

"My daddy's scared I'm gonna get drowned," Jordan replied.

"Mine's not. He's the bravest person in the whole wide world! My daddy is a superhero."

"Really?" Jordan asked in wonder.

Logan nodded. Ever since the day he took down a suspect in the court house while adopting Logan, the boy has been convinced that his dad has superpowers.

"Mine is just a 'countant," Jordan replied.

"My daddy's called Allan, and he works for Jesus," Brian spoke for the first time.

"He's dead in Heaven?" Logan asked.

The two boys shook their heads. "He's a pastor."

Meanwhile, the elder Lassiters were doing some recon of their own.

"I have a - I guess you could call him a friend - with a yellow Lab. He calls him 'Pineapple.' So what's the deal with all those people disappearing? Should I be worried about Logan's safety?"

William shook his head. "None of the guests have been dissapearing, so the kids are okay. It's just been employees."

"Is there any connection between them?"

William shrugged his dark shoulders, "Not that I know of. One cleaned the pools, another worked the camp, one was a janitor... They really had nothing in common."

"Nothing? Hair color? Height? Gender?" he asked. "Just to make sure I keep my son safe, of course."

"Of course. I understand, but there's really nothing the same between them. The camp counselor is female, but the rest are male. And they don't look alike. One's blonde, one's got light brown hair, and the other has black hair. The janitor is in his 50s, and the pool cleaner's around 23."

Lassiter talked to him a little longer, then excused himself. "Logan," he called.

"Coming, Daddy," Logan called back from the pool, immediately swimming over.

Later, they compared notes.

"They have nothing in common," Carlton began.

His wife and son nodded.

"The girl called Miss Prader was a nice camp leader," Logan added hopefully, sure he may have found pertinent information. Then he sighed. "But kids don't know much about what's been going on."

"Carrie only knew that the janitor's name is Frank, and he works on second floor of the South Wing. He also liked to give out candy to the kids."

Carlton snapped, "And the pool guy taught a swim class! I think we found our connection!"

"What is it, Daddy?" Logan asked with a yawn.

Juliet laughed. "Someone needs a nap."

Carlton nodded, then laid down the tip for the waiter while scooping Logan up. "It's the kids, Buddy. The kids are the connection. They all did something related to kids."

Logan nodded, then dropped his little brown head back to Carlton's shoulder. He was asleep before they even reached the room.


	5. Bonus Scene

This chapter has almost nothing to do with the case. Also, Lassiter's in a swimsuit in this chapter ;)

After Logan woke up from his nap, he immediately wanted to head back to the pool.

Juliet happened to be doing recon at a special Ladies Night event, so Lassiter had Logan all to himself for the night.

"Alright, Logy, lets just change into our swimsuits and we'll go."

"Are you going to come in this time?" the little boy asked as Carlton helped him into his Spiderman swim trunks and a t-shirt.

Lassiter changed into his trunks; plain blue in a shade that accented his eyes. "Yes, I'll come in this time."

Logan smiled. "Yay! And then you'll superman me?"

"I can superman you now," Lassiter teased, lifting his son and flying him around the room.

The four-year-old laughed, hugging Carlton as they headed out to the pool.

"Daddy, watch this," Logan called out, jumping into the water.

"Wow, he's a little one to be swimming so well," commented a woman on his right.

Carlton nodded. "We have a pool in our backyard in California, so he's had plenty of reason to learn."

The woman chuckled. "Maria Gonzales," she introduced in a strong spanish accent.

"Larry Legoto," he answered. "This little guy is Logan. And judging by your accent, I'm guessing you're from Madrid?"

"Correct," she answered.

"So you've been on the cruise since day one?"

The woman nodded. "Are you concerned about the disappearances."

"How did you know?" he asked with suspicion.

"A lot of people have been concerned. Don't worry, no passengers have gone missing. Anyway, I'm going to head to Ladies Night, but it was nice to meet you, Sir."

"Look out for a blonde woman, blue eyes, about yay big, named Jane while you're there. She's my wife."

"I may have to do that. Goodbye."

Carlton waved, then turned back to Logan who was splashing him.

"Someone is asking to be thrown," he commented, picking Logan up and throwing him into the water.

Logan laughed, swimming back for more again and again.

Lassiter swept him up and carried him toward the big green slide. Since the slide dumped into a 14 foot pool, Logan could only go on with a parent. He had been waiting to go on it all day.

"Wheeeeeeee," he yelled, holding tight to his father.

As soon as they got hungry, they headed up to their room. Lassiter called and ordered room service, then bathed Logan.

When Carlton was dressed in sleep pants, and Logan was in his favorite pajamas - navy blue personalized footies with 'SBPD' written on them and a tiny badge - the room service finally arrived.

Carlton set Logan up on the big bed with his chicken nuggets and ketchup, while he enjoyed his steak and scotch. He put _Rango_, Logan's favorite movie, into the DVD player and settled in.

"I love you, Daddy," the little boy spoke.

Carlton smiled. "I love you too, Logy, I love you too."


	6. The Camp

When Juliet returned from Ladies Night at around midnight, she found both boys fast asleep. The title screen for _Rango_ shone from the TV. She clicked off the TV, and crawled into bed next to her boys.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Logan awoke with a start and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Carlton asked, shooting into consciousness.

"I had a bad dream, Daddy, it was scary."

Carlton pulled him in close. "Tell me what happened."

"I fell off this cliff and this big shark was in the water at the bottom and he ate me!"

Carlton kissed his head. "Well, you have nothing to worry about because sharks are afraid of me."

"Really?"

Carlton nodded.

Logan smiled, snuggling further into his dad. "Okay, Daddy," he replied with yawn, then fell deeply asleep.

* * *

Logan woke them bright and early the next morning.

"It's morning," he sang, jumping up and down.

Juliet smiled, and Carlton laughed as he sat up.

"Good morning, little one," she greeted, getting up to take a shower.

Carlton lifted the little boy into the air, then set him back down. "Are you ready to have fun today?"

He nodded and smiled. "Are you, Daddy?"

"I sure am," Carlton answered.

* * *

"Daddy, can we do the pick your food thingy?" Logan asked from his perch in Juliet's arms.

He nodded. "Two adults and one kid for the buffet," he requested of the waiter.

Carlton and Juliet loaded up their plates, then Carlton headed off to help Logan while Juliet ordered drinks.

"What do you want to eat, Logy?"

He looked at the Lucky Charms. "Not those." Shawn always teased Carlton about them, and Logan didn't like it.

"How about some bacon and sausage like Daddy got?" Carlton asked.

Logan nodded and smiled, "YES!"

When they got back to the table, the coffee and orange juice had arrived.

"So, did you find anything out last night?" Carlton asked as they sat down.

"Well, this woman told me that there were a few suspicious occurrences no one told us about."

"What kind of occurrences?"

"Well, before he disappeared, the janitor went missing for two days. When they found him, he was drugged and muttering about a bear. He almost got fired over it, but he had no history of substance abuse. Also, the camp counselor had to be replaced for a day, but she just mysteriously showed up the next day like nothing happened. So someone had their sights on these people for a while."

"Right, and if they already failed twice…"

"Then they may have done it to others!"

"Good lead, honey!"

* * *

When breakfast finished, they headed over to the pool to wait until 10 and drop Logan at Camp Happyshine.

They splashed about for a while, then headed over.

"Happy shiny day, Sir," an overly peppy young adult greeted when they approached the camp. "My name is Sharon, but you can call me Candy 'cause I'm sweet as candy!"

"I'd rather call you Sharon," Carlton replied with a scowl

"We're here to drop our son off," Juliet told her.

"Oh, how old is the little guy? You must be five or six!"

"I'm four," Logan told her with a scowl to match his father's.

"See what you've taught him?" Juliet asked her husband, stifling laughter.

"Juliet!"

"Carrie! How are you?" Juliet asked with a smile.

"I'm great, how are you?" her friend responded with a smile, "And this must be Logan! I never had a chance to actually meet you," she directed at him, leaning down to shake his hand.

"Hi," Logan replied, shaking her hand.

"We're going to head off to the bar," Carlton told them, walking away with William.

"This is my big brother," Jordan told Logan, gesturing toward a boy around nine standing next to him.

"Whoa! He's as big as my cousin Flynn!"

"He's four, right?" Carrie asked.

Juliet nodded.

"I thought I remembered you saying something along those lines. That means he will be with Brian and Jordan."

"Follow me," instructed Candy. She looked at her list, "What are your kids' names?"

"Logan Legoto," Juliet offered.

"Brian Pearson, and Jordan and Michael Thompson," added Carrie.

"Logan, Brian, and Jordan will be in Shaggy's group, and Michael will be in Buttercup's. Follow me."

They stopped off first with a vividly red haired woman putting name tags on a group of eight and nine year olds.

"Buttercup, this is Michael."

"It's nice to meet you, Michael. Come on over. This is Julie and Garrett."

They waved goodbye and continued to follow Candy.

"This is Shaggy," she told them, gesturing to a long haired youth of about 16. "He's part of our Counselor in Training program. One of our senior counselors checks up on him every so often, and I can assure he's CPR and First Aid Certified. He was Mary Prader's CIT before she disappeared, so now everyone pitches in to check up on him. I hope that won't be a problem."

Both women shook their heads, "No problem."

"Shaggy, meet Brian, Jordan, and Logan."

"Hey, little dudes. Nice to meet you. Come meet the rest of the group."

By the end of the day, Logan had queried everyone in his group, and made three new friends.

"Daddy," Logan started when Carlton came to get him at three, "Hi!"

"Did you find anything out today?"

Logan shook his head.

"Neither did I."

"Did Mommy?"

Carlton shook his head, "No, unfortunately."

They headed back to the room where Juliet awaited. Tonight they decided to have a family night.


	7. Bonus Scene Family Night

"Mommy!" Logan yelled, running to her.

"Hi, baby," she replied, hugging him, "Did you have fun at camp?"

He nodded. "We went swimming, and Shaggy said I'm the bestest swimmer in the whole wide world, and I made new friends named Danny and Mazy and 'Lizabeth, and it was super fun, Mommy! I hope Brian and Jordan will still be my friends when they find out who we really are."

"Do they live nearby?"

He nodded furiously. "They go to the public school."

"Then I don't see why not," Lassiter chimed in.

Logan cheered.

"So what's on the agenda for the night, babe?" Lassiter asked.

"Well, Will and Carrie invited us to go to Family Game Night with them, so we're headed to the Crustacean Creek lounge until six. Then, they invited us to dinner with her sister and her husband - Brian's parents - up in the Carribean Cafe on the top deck. Then we're all going to the pool so the kids can swim. Will speaks very highly of you, honey. Who would have thought Carlton Lassiter could be so charming?" she finished with a wink.

Lassiter smiled. "Sounds like a plan. So we need to pack swimsuits and fancy wear."

Carlton was already dressed in his 'business casual' type of civies, and Juliet wore a yellow floral sundress. Logan, however, needed to be changed from his shorts and Camp Happyshine t-shirt to compensate for the night chill.

Juliet changed him into jeans and a thin long-sleeved shirt, while Carlton packed up their fancy clothes and swimsuits.

* * *

"B12," the announcer called.

"I've got Bingo," Carrie told them, "Who wants to call it?"

"It's Michael's turn."

"Bingo," the nine-year-old shouted.

In a flash of color, all three kids were at the stage with Carrie's Bingo card.

"We have a winner! Here you go, boys."

He handed them the movie set.

_Rango_, _Finding Nemo_, _Horton Hears a Who_, and a few other assorted kids movies sat in a bed of microwaveable popcorn.

"We won, we won, we won," sang the boys on their way back to the table.

"That was awesome!" Logan exclaimed.

Jordan nodded, "I can't wait to tell Brian!"

"He's not gonna believe us," Logan agreed.

"You guys ready to head out?" Carlton asked their new friends.

Will nodded. "There's changing stalls in the bathrooms," he added, pointing toward the restrooms to the left.

* * *

"Daddy, this is itchy," Jordan complained, stepping out of the stall.

"You get used to it," Logan told him, used to wearing uncomfortable suits to government balls and city hall functions. "It means we get to act like rich people!"

"Good day to you, sir," Jordan replied in a terrible accent.

"Good day, my dear gentleman," Logan responded in an equally terrible accent.

Both burst into laughter.

"We're awesome at being rich!"

Logan nodded in agreement.

"Okay, this is a fancy restaraunt, so we're all going to be on our best behavior," Carlton instructed.

"Yes, Sir!" both boys chorused, saluting and laughing.

Michael smiled, "I promise to be good, Mr. Legoto."

"Thank you, Michael."

They walked out to meet their wives.

"Wow," Carlton spoke upon seeing Juliet in her red evening dress.

"Wow yourself," she replied, taking in his new suit.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending the arm not holding Logan out to her.

"We shall," she replied with a smile as they headed toward the elevator.

"Who wants to press the button?" Will asked when they reached the elevator.

Logan shook his head, "We're too rich to press buttons."

Jordan nodded, and all the adults laughed.

"Welcome to the Carribean Cafe. Table for seven?"

"Actually, my brother-in-law booked the party room. Matthew Pearson?"

"Ah, of course, Mr. Thompson. Right this way."

They followed the young Frenchman to a secluded area blocked off by dividers. Hardly a room, but the closest thing to it without being one.

"Will! Carrie!" a man in his early forties greeted with hugs. "And you must be the mysterious Legotos I've heard so much about. Matthew Pearson; it's nice to meet you."

Carlton shook his outstretched hand, "It's nice to meet you, sir. Call me Larry. This is my wife, Jane, and my son, Logan. So what's this I hear about you going out for governor of Santa Barbara?"

"Yeah, I've been on the campaign trail about a year. It's been time consuming to say the least."

"You can say that again," joked a woman entering the room. "Mary Anne Pearson, Matt's wife."

"This is Amy," Brian told Logan, pointing at an older girl, "And her boyfriend, James."

"She's 17," added Jordan, "And that's Luke."

'Luke' looked to be about 14, and had just entered the room.

"Hey, Jordy. Who's your friend?"

"This is Logan. Logy, Luke's the coolest! Watch!"

Jordan and Luke did a cool handshake.

"Sweet! I want a cool handshake!"

The rest of the meal, Luke taught Brian, Jordan, and Logan a bunch of cool handshakes.

Afterward, everyone headed to the changing rooms to get into swimsuits.

Luke's were Hawaiian print, Brian's had Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Jordan's featured Scooby Doo.

"Daddy will superman us if I ask," Logan told them excitedly as they got into the pool. "Daddy! Daddy, will you superman us?"

"Sure, I will! C'mere Logy," he replied, throwing the little boy into the water. "In fact, I'm sure Matt and Will," he began, looking at said man, "Will too."

The two in question laughed at their new friend's obvious ploy to share the effort, then got in to join the fun.

At the end of the day, when everyone had gone their separate ways, the Lassiters headed back to their room.

"Alright, Logy, bath time," his mom told him.

Lassiter changed into his boxers, while Juliet bathed and dressed Logan.

They tucked him into bed, read him a story, and everyone went to sleep.


	8. The Kidnapping

The rest of the week proceeded without much new information. Unfortunately, it seemed as though they might not solve this one. Carlton was getting depressed, and Logan had run out of kids to ask. To make matters worse, another person had gone missing.

"Ahhhhh!"

Carlton woke up with a start. "Logan?"

"They got me, Daddy," the little boy cried.

"Who did, Logy?" he asked, pulling his baby into the bed.

"The monsters," Logan sobbed, cuddling into Carlton's chest.

"Monsters can't hurt _you_, Logy. All those people I put in jail? Those are the monsters. They won't hurt you because they know you have a mommy and daddy who can make them disappear."

"You promise?"

Carlton nodded. "Now let's get some sleep, Buddy."

* * *

"Daddy, who's Dobson?" Logan asked, sitting on the sleeping detective early the next morning.

Carlton yawned, opening his eyes. "He's a guy I work with. Why do you ask, Bud?"

"He called on your cell phone. I told him you're sleeping and he's gotta not bother you."

Lassiter laughed, "I'm sure he _never_ expected to hear that when calling me. Where's Mommy?"

Logan smiled. "She's in the shower. When you go, can I shower with you, Daddy?"

Lassiter nodded. Logan liked to shower with his dad; it made him feel like a big boy.

"Time for a bath, Logy-Pogy," Juliet told him as she walked out.

"Daddy's gonna let me shower with him!"

She laughed. "Okay, then have fun."

When the two men emerged clad in matching hairdos, Juliet couldn't help but laugh.

"You've got a mini-me, hon," Juliet told him.

Carlton smiled, then they headed down to breakfast.

When they had finished eating, Carlton reached for his phone to check in with Dobson.

"Go ahead and take him to camp," he told Juliet, "I'll catch up to you."

He did his check in, and talked to the chief for a while, too. He then met up with Juliet. It wasn't until a few hours later that they realized their grave mistake.

* * *

"Logan Lassiter," the man enunciated.

"Lassiter? I thought your name was Legoto," Jordan asked in confusion.

"That's not his real name," the kidnapper choked out through laughter. "This little guy has been lying to all of you. I knew it when I saw you. That face, and that hair; you had to be their son."

The man laughed harder as he exited the room.

"That's not true at all," protested Logan once they were alone. "I swear! I've been undercover all week. My parents are members of the Santa Barbara Police Department. We've been undercover to try to solve the disappearances. I'm sorry you guys got dragged into this."

"It's okay, Logan. You're the best friend we've got. It's hard to move across the country."

Logan nodded, "I moved from Florida to California from living with my mean dad. He's no fun, and I had to see him sometimes. It sucked."

The other two nodded in understanding.

"Are we gonna get out of here soon, Logy?"

Logan shrugged, "I sure hope so."

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlton and Juliet set out to interview the pool boy's twin brother.

"Esteban is such a hard worker," his brother told them. "Very underappreciated, too, if you ask me. He worked with those brats, and cleaned the pools… and that's much more work than you would think."

They also interviewed the other camp counselors, and the rest of the janitors, and everyone had the same good reviews about the others.

Carrie and William came running to the Lassiters. "They're gone," Carrie sobbed.

"Who is?"

"The kids! Michael got out of camp to tell us. Brian, Jordan, and Logan are gone! They aren't in camp any more!"

Juliet burst into tears.


	9. The Recovery

Sorry to leave you in suspense for so long, people. I had an eight-year-old and a four-year-old capturing my attention. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

"I want my mommy," cried Jordan.

Brian had already cried himself to sleep.

"I know, Jordy, but it'll be okay," Logan began, "My mommy and daddy will find us. We just gotta be brave for longer and then Mommy and Daddy will come get us."

"Are you sure?"

Logan nodded.

"How do you know, Logy?"

"He's a bad guy."

"So?"

Logan smiled. "So Carlton Lassiter always gets his bad guy."

* * *

"It's okay, sweetheart," Carlton soothed, "We'll find him."

She nodded into his shirt, the wet spot growing larger by the second.

He turned to William. "It's okay; I won't rest until I find them."

"But shouldn't we let the cruise security handle it?"

Carlton snorted. "Those Rent-A-Cops? No way!"

"Rent-A-Cops?" Carrie asked in confusion.

"He has a thing about security guards," Juliet explained, almost smiling. "We're detectives for the SBPD. We've been undercover investigating the disappearances."

"I thought you looked familiar!" Will exclaimed. "You're Carlton Lassiter!"

"You know of me?"

William nodded. "I've only seen blurry news photos, but I know you're up for a promotion. You're up for chief when Vick retires so long as my brother makes governor."

"Because of my grandfather," commented Carlton.

Will shook his head. "Because you saved him from a bully 35 years ago, and he never forgot."

Juliet gasped. "What are the chances?"

Carlton shrugged. "Let's go find the Captain and find out where the kids might be hidden."

The others nodded.

* * *

"We need to see the Captain," Carlton told a man, "Our kids are missing."

The Captain had his first mate take over, and headed to the room in which they were waiting. He knew of the two detectives, as he had arranged for them to go undercover himself. "Detectives," he began with a nod in their direction. "You say your children are missing?"

Carrie nodded. "We were at our couples' massage when our oldest came and told us that my son and nephew, and their son, were not in camp."

"We had just finished questioning those who knew the people who disappeared, when Will and Carrie told us our son was gone. Do you think one of them may have gotten suspicious?" Juliet asked.

The Captain shrugged. "We can look through the employee files. Helen," he called toward a small redheaded woman.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Can you bring us the employee files for the last…"

"Five years," Carlton supplied.

Helen nodded. "Right away, Sir."

A few minutes later, Carlton and William were settled with the files. Juliet seemed to be getting seasick, so Carrie had offered to escort her to a bathroom.

"What are we looking for?" William asked.

"Any priors, connections, or inconsistencies. Basically, anything suspicious."

They looked for a while without much success.

"The only thing these people seem guilty of is embellishing their resumes," William noted.

Lassiter grunted in agreement.

"Any luck?" Juliet asked as she and Carrie entered the room.

As Carlton was shaking his head, William perked up. "Didn't you say you interviewed the pool boy's brother?"

Lassiter and Juliet nodded.

"Well, his file claims he is an only child."

Lassiter slapped him on the back. "I think you just found our bad guy"

* * *

"So, Logan, are you-"

Logan spit at him.

He moved his gun as if to hit the boys with it. "You disgusting little-"

"Freeze, scumbag!" Lassiter shouted, gun drawn as he crept into the storage locker.

He pointed the gun at Logan. "Drop your weapon, Detective Lassiter. How did you find me?"

Lassiter let out a half laugh. "You have no brother, Esteban. And you could have chosen a better spot to hide the kids. You really didn't think we would find the place you store your cleaning equipment?"

He shrugged. "Put the gun down, Detective."

Carlton slowly lowered his gun. "Now!"

Juliet, from her hiding spot, took the shot.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, looking at Juliet's signature shot through the hand now currently making him bleed.

Carlton told him his rights, then led him to the Cruise Infirmary.

Juliet picked up Logan and Jordan, ushering Brian in front of her.

* * *

"Thank God," Carrie spoke in relief as soon as Juliet reached the spot where they had left the Thompsons.

"Mommy, a gut took us, and we had to be super brave, and it was scary!"

"I know Jordy, but you're safe now."

She looked up at Juliet, "Any more troubles from the you-know-what?"

Juliet shook her head. "I'm good right now, but I think I'm going to tell him. It's getting to hard to hide."

"Have you thought about how?"

"Yes, but I'm going to need your help."

~**Two Weeks Later**~

Lassiter looked around at the multitude of cars near his house. His birthday had just passed, so it couldn't have been the surprise party his wife threw every year.

"Logan," he called as he came in.

"Yeah, Daddy?" Logan asked, rushing down the stairs.

"Where's your mom?"

He shrugged. "I think she's in the yard."

The two walked over to the sliding glass door, then headed through to the back door.

The whole backyard was full of people holding gender-neutral baby things.

"Surprise," Juliet told him. "We're having a baby."


	10. Short Epilogue

A crash sounded from the yard.

"Lillian Margaret Lassiter, what have I told you about opening the gate?"

The three-year-old blonde smiled down at her from the wall she had climbed up on to open the gate. "The doggy wanted in, Mommy!"

Juliet sighed, pulling the little one down from the wall. "Oh, Lilly, you will be the death of me."

As she carried the girl inside, she could hear the array of sounds associated with home. Logan and his friends banging around upstairs, the landline ringing, Logan's puppy whom he called Bear yapping happily, and baby Lucas babbling from his playpen.

She hadn't planned on having three kids, but three kids later, she didn't regret a single moment of it. She never would have thought of Carlton Lassiter as the type to want so many kids, either, but he couldn't be happier than being a father.

Though she knew she had plenty of times to go, Juliet looked at her life and knew that she couldn't be happier.

**Contact me if you want to know how the kids look. I made sims of them in case anybody wants to see, and took pics.**


End file.
